Death To Mary Sue!
by Nekoshinko
Summary: One girl wishes on a star to join the series she loves... and everyone there can't seem to be rid of her! Rated T just because I'm paranoid like that.  :P
1. Prologue: Wishes

(( **A/N: **Ok, this probably won't go well, but I don't really care. So, basically, I'm putting a Mary Sue in the lives of our beloved countries and watching how they react. This will actually be closer to free verse, as there's no planned out plot for this, save for the end of it... I know WHERE it's going, just not HOW it's going to get there. Human names and country names are used interchangeably, and there are PROBABLY going to be (at least) suggestions to yaoi in there... I don't know, we'll see! ^J^ Happy reading! Oh, and Disclaimer!: I do not own Hetalia. Otherwise, the Mary Sue in this story... would be me. Hehehe... ))

.

.

* * *

Death to Mary Sue!

Prologue:

Wishes

.

.

.

America had arranged his weekly party.

.

Mary was looking out into the clear night sky.

.

He had gone outside to clear his head.

.

She had begun to fill her head with hopes and fantasies.

.

He looked up to be greeted with a shooting star.

.

That was when she saw the shooting star.

.

He made a wish that he would be recognized as the hero he was.

.

She quickly wished for her fantasies to become reality.

.

.

And their wishes were granted.

But one should be careful for what they wish...


	2. Chapter 1: First Meetings

(( **A/N: **Hurray! Chapter 1! Yeah! … Not really. I feel bad for putting a few characters through something like this, but then again, some deserve it. Like I said before, this storyline has a general direction, but no real plot. Heck, part of it might not even happen in chronological order. It just happens as it comes in my head. So, yeah. Oh, and the stuff in italics will be peoples thoughts. **DISCLAIMER!:** I do not own Hetalia! This is a fanfic and nothing more. Got it? Good. You better. Happy reading, peoples!))

.

.

* * *

.

.

Death to Mary Sue!

.

Chapter 1:

First Meetings

.

Alfred could not believe what he had just seen. There was a bright flash of light, temporarily blinding the American hero. Then there stood a girl no older than seventeen with her eyes tightly shut as if making a wish the way a five year old would. He shook his head a little to regain his senses, then proceeded to speak. "Umm... Like, dude, who are you?" The girl jumped a bit, startled to see someone had been standing there when she made her wish. But when she turned to see who she was talking to, she squealed (loud enough to where Al thought it would make his ears bleed) and glomped the American.

"Omigosh! The wish TOTALLY came true! This is the best day of- well, actually best night of my life, but WHO CARES?" The girl shrieked with excitement again and squeezed Al even more.

"D-dude, I-I can't BREATHE." The girl loosened her death grip, even if was only slight. "Again, who the heck are you?"

"Oh, sooooo sorry, Al! I'm Mary Anne Josephine Cristel Samantha Lilly Sue! Pleasure to meet ya!" America looked at her with amazement... And not the good kind of amazement, either. _How many names can one person have? Wait... HOW DOES SHE KNOW MY NAME? _She had noticed his confusion, so she spoke once more, hoping to clear everything up. "Somethin' wrong? Oh, and you can just call me Mary Sue. It's not like I use all those names ALL the time." Well, for Al, that got one thing cleared up. But what about the rest?

"Mary Sue... Right. So, next question: How do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's 'cause you're the hero!"

"Yeah, but... HOW?" She then realized that he had no idea of the setting she was from, so she began to explain all that she knew.

.

.: Several Hours Later :.

.

Alfred was still trying to wrap his head around this... new reality that struck him. He was in a... _what was it?_... anime series that consisted of every country being represented by one or two people, himself included. And this girl, Mary Only-God-knows-how-many-names Sue, happened to be a huge fan of it. But he couldn't help but think he was forgetting about something very important... _Oh, snap! The party!_ He muttered a quick "excuse me" to the girl and rushed inside his house. He looked around to make sure nothing was broken or stolen, then after deciding that nothing vital was missing, he went to grab a beer himself. This was a lot to take in, even for a hero such as himself. His brother, Canada, morphed into his vision, startling the poor American into nearly losing his drink.

"What's the matter, Al? Usually I'm the one sulking in the corner, eh?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, uh... Bro..."

"Alfred... You tell me a lot of things that I don't believe. You're going to tell me eventually..." _He's right,_ Alfred thought. _But I don't think I should be the one to tell him..._

"Fine, come with me, Bro." The hero got up and headed for the backyard, which was, in Matthew's mind, NEVER a good sign. Uneasy, the Canadian slightly tightened his hold on his polar bear and followed his brother outside.

.

.: Fifteen Minutes Later :.

.

"Ha ha, very funny, Al. I'm not stupid... I can't believe you would think that I would fall for something like that..." Matthew was shouting (which to others was more like talking normally), completely amazed with his brother's incompetence. But when he looked over at the girl, he could see a willful and almost happy submission to what had happened as she practically strangled Kumajirou.

"OH, KUMA~! YOU'RE SO CUTE AND FLUFFY~!" The bear struggled frantically to break free from Mary Sue's death grip. _Stupid... Human... won't... let... GO!_

"Uh... I think you're choking him..." That was all Matthew could think to say, especially since he was secretly enjoying seeing the bear squirm. Mary quickly let him go and squeaked out a "sorry". Then the Canadian had an idea... "Uh, hey Mary Sue, if all this is true then do you know who I am?" No one knew who he was besides a few people, and not even Alfred was one of those people.

"Of course I know who you are! You're Matthew Williams, you represent Canada, you often get mistaken for Al,..." The girl shot off facts about himself that he hadn't shared with anyone. _Not only were they telling the truth, but this girl could be a danger to some of us... and herself._ Alfred broke the Canadian's train of thought.

"Whoa, Mattie... You have a uniform fetish?" _Yeah, she definitely knows WAY too much._


	3. Chapter 2: Party Madness

(( **A/N: **Chapter 2! Woot. Sorry that I'm late peoples *even though I never said when I would be updating... .* but I have a term paper that I'm in the middle of writing. Bleh... No fun AT ALL. But such is life... So, who's ready for round one of utter craziness? WOOHOO! Oh, and one more thing! There's, like, one cuss word in here, so yeah. Sorry. It wouldn't have the same effect without it. :P

_Arthur:_ She does not own Hetalia. THANK GOD.

_Shinko: _Hey... It wouldn't be THAT bad... Oh, and remember... _Italics are thoughts_. That's right. I'm freakin' psychic. Booyah.))

.

.

* * *

.

.

Death to Mary Sue!

.

Chapter 2:

Party Madness

.

After talking a little more, even Alfred grasped the seriousness of this whole situation. In fact, he got it right after she told Mattie that he still has a night light in EVERY room of his house because he was afraid of ghosts. The Canadian found himself unable to stop laughing. Even Kuma was doing some weird, rolling motion on the floor. But Mary Sue wouldn't stop. She just kept shooting off facts and trying to show where his "ergonomic region" was... _whatever that is_... He stopped the girl from showing anyone anything by practically prying her off of him.

.

"Hey, Bro? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Alfred made a quick glance at Mary Sue. "Alone?"

.

"Certainly," the Canadian replied. The twins walked a piece away from the girl, who had gone back to strangling Kumajirou. "What's your great plan this time?" Mattie looked half at Al and half through him, sort of like the American would do when England tried to explain some sort of plan which seemed impossible but always somehow worked.

.

"Well, I was just thinking that, after the party, I could buy her some stuff (you know, clothes and all that girly junk) so she could stay here at my place, and tell Artie. He might have some sort of spell that could send her back to where she's from." Mattie blinked with surprise.

.

"That's... actually a good idea. But you may want to ask her what she wants to eat instead of getting McDonald's everyday... Not everyone likes a Big Mac."

.

"That's cool, but I don't know many other places... Hey! Maybe you could come over every once in a while and cook! You are a awesome chef! Even if your coffee sucks..."

.

"Alfred... Let's not start a war, now. You insult the coffee, you insult me. And we wouldn't want to have a poor, seventeen-year-old human watch us countries fight this close, now would we? And sure. I'll come over at least once a day to cook and to make sure things are going smoothly."

.

"Thanks, Mattie!" The American hero felt very accomplished. At least until he saw Kuma approach. "Umm... Where'd she go?" Immediately after Al spoke, the twins both heard a loud squeal of joy.

.

"**_Damn._**"

.

* * *

.

Mary Sue had run into Hungary first, to which both were thanking whatever god was out there that had arranged their meeting. They kept talking about some peoples compatibility, discussing who would be uke or seme, and who would never be... well, you know.

.

"I really don't think that Natalia is ever gonna get some," Elizabeta said simply. Speaking her mind had NEVER been a problem.

.

"I don't know... All it really takes is one really pissed off Canadian and an alliance long enough to set a trap."

.

"Ivan's too smart for that. And it'd have to be a really strong trap. Mostly to stop the guy from thrashing." The girls both laughed at the thought of Ivan lashing out wildly in an attempt to get away from his younger sister.

.

By the time America and Canada found Mary Sue, she had attracted a small crowd of the world's most chatty gossips. The two shared the same thought. _This... is NOT good._


	4. Omake: April 7

((**A/N:** Hey, guys. It's me. Sorry, I know you watched and/or favorited this story because you want to see a Mary Sue get bashed, but I haven't been feeling all that... happy or hyper lately. I've heard it said that sorrow is good for the heart, and that a place of mourning is far better than a house of feasting and celebration. So, I'm taking a break from all the humor and laying a sober and serious omake *or "extra"* to change things up a bit. And today, I believe, is the perfect day to do so. So, enjoy the non-Hetalia related *yes, I know... shocker* filler.))

* * *

**April 7**

.

The night was cool and clear; the stars were shining with all their might. Bryan and I sat among the trees in our backyard in silence. We did not need words to know what the other was thinking, for today was a special day. A day of reverence and remembrance. Bryan was the first to speak.

"He would have been 25 today..." "Would have been" were the key words. Our oldest brother, Nick, had already left this world to live in a much better, far less evil place. I don't think my parents ever told Bryan, but if Nick hadn't died, I probably would never have been born.

.

No, he didn't sacrifice himself to save my mom. But his death was the very reason both of my parents decided that they would have another child. Me. I don't blame myself for his death, but I do feel that I owe him my life. It's his birthday today. On this day, every year, I just sit in silence among the trees and the stars.

.

"Happy Birthday, Bro."


	5. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Party Hello, Hell

(( **A/N: **Chapter 3! So sorry for not updating in such a long time...! Projects have really been killing me lately... So, anyway~ Thoughts are in italics _like so_ and *forgot to add this last time* when more than one person is talking, the lettering will be bolded **like this**.

_Alfred_: Hey, just a quick Q: Will there be states added later?

_Shinko_: Hmm... Maybe. But Alaska will be involved if there will be.

_Alfred_: Aww, why him? He's always so-

_Shinko_: *glares*

_Alfred_: … Fine... She doesn't own Hetalia, guys. Got it? You da-

_Shinko_: ALFRED! What did I tell you about using the NAS's stuff? *So sorry, Masako and Vegeta...*

_Alfred_: … To not to... Sorry...))

.

.

* * *

.

.

Death to Mary Sue!

.

Chapter 3:

Goodbye, Party; Hello, Hell.

.

Alfred was still in shock at the immense crowd of gossips that Mary Sue had gathered. But his little Canadian brother, _God bless him_, without missing a beat, broke the crowd up by stating that it was now a little past three in the morning, and that most people had already gone home anyway. Quite a few groaned in protest, but eventually the house was cleared of almost all guests. Luckily for the North American twins, England had already asked to stay the night.

.

"So, Iggy," America said, "do you know if there's, like, any possibility that parallel universes may exist?" Matthew had gone to entertain their... *ahem* ... "guest" while the other two spoke.

.

"Of course there is, you git. And don't call me 'Iggy', it's at least UK to you."

.

"Uh... Sure, whatever. So is there anyway that you know to send someone to one of these other universes?" Al kept one eye on Mary to make sure she was preoccupied and out of hearing range.

.

"Possibly. Why?" The American hero jerked his head in the human girl's direction. "And...?"

.

"She knows everything about me (which really isn't too bad) AND everything about Mattie as well."

.

"Who?"

.

"EXACTLY. She noticed Canada right away, no buffering period required. Normally, we'd need an ectoplasmic reader to find where he was."

.

Arthur had to think a little more on this before he was sure he would want to help. "... How much does she know about the others?"

.

"Don't know, but she probably knows more about Russia than Belarus does. Just sayin'."

.

"Bloody hell, that's dangerous... for herself and for us. Alright, I'll help. But she stays here at your house."

.

"I figured you would say that!" Al was beaming, at least until he realized that she was gone again.

.

He started frantically searching, unaware that Mattie was trying to tell him that she was dead asleep in one of the guest rooms. It took him about fifteen minutes to realize his brother's yelling.

.

"... keep jumping the gun! Seriously, she's alright and sleeping soundly, so stop tearing your own house apart!"

.

"Sorry, bro... Ehehe... I didn't see you there for a bit and I got a little worried..."

.

"Not like you see me normally anyway... I'm going home to sleep, so I'll be back here around 8 with stuff for breakfast."

.

Al sighed in relief. "Thanks, bro." Mattie just waved him off and trudged away, clearly spent from the evenings activities. America was tired as well, so he just took the couch with a loud thud. "Ugh... Goodbye, party... Hello, Hell."


End file.
